1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a virtualized computer system and, in particular, to a method and system for transmitting data from virtual machines to a network interface device via a virtual switch by partial copying of the data to transmit buffers with pre-mapped address translations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advantages of virtual machine technology have become widely recognized. Among these advantages is the ability to run multiple virtual machines on a single host platform. This makes better use of the capacity of the hardware, while still ensuring that each user enjoys the features of a “complete” computer. Depending on how it is implemented, virtualization can also provide greater security, since the virtualization can isolate potentially unstable or unsafe software so that it cannot adversely affect the hardware state or system files required for running the physical (as opposed to virtual) hardware.
As is well known in the field of computer science, a virtual machine (VM) is an abstraction—a “virtualization”—of an actual physical computer system. FIG. 1 shows one possible arrangement of a computer system 700 that implements virtualization. A virtual machine (VM) or “guest” 200 is installed on a “host platform,” or simply “host,” which will include system hardware, that is, a hardware platform 100, and one or more layers or co-resident components comprising system-level software, such as an operating system or similar kernel, or a virtual machine monitor or hypervisor (see below), or some combination of these. The system hardware typically includes one or more processors 110, memory 130, some form of mass storage 140, and various other devices 170.
Each VM 200 will typically have both virtual system hardware 201 and guest system software 202. The virtual system hardware typically includes at least one virtual CPU, virtual memory 230, at least one virtual disk 240, and one or more virtual devices 270. Note that a disk—virtual or physical—is also a “device,” but is usually considered separately because of the important role of the disk. All of the virtual hardware components of the VM may be implemented in software using known techniques to emulate the corresponding physical components. The guest system software includes a guest operating system (OS) 220 and drivers 224 as needed for the various virtual devices 270.
Note that a single VM may be configured with more than one virtualized processor. To permit computer systems to scale to larger numbers of concurrent threads, systems with multiple CPUs have been developed. These symmetric multi-processor (SMP) systems are available as extensions of the PC platform and from other vendors. Essentially, an SMP system is a hardware platform that connects multiple processors to a shared main memory and shared I/O devices. Virtual machines may also be configured as SMP VMs. FIG. 1, for example, illustrates multiple virtual processors 210-0, 210-1, . . . 210-m (VCPU0, VCPU1, . . . , VCPUm) within the VM 200.
Yet another configuration is found in a so-called “multi-core” architecture, in which more than one physical CPU is fabricated on a single chip, with its own set of functional units (such as a floating-point unit and an arithmetic/logic unit ALU), and can execute threads independently; multi-core processors typically share only very limited resources, such as some cache. Still another technique that provides for simultaneous execution of multiple threads is referred to as “simultaneous multi-threading,” in which more than one logical CPU (hardware thread) operates simultaneously on a single chip, but in which the logical CPUs flexibly share some resource such as caches, buffers, functional units, etc. This invention may be used regardless of the type—physical and/or logical—or number of processors included in a VM.
If the VM 200 is properly designed, applications 260 running on the VM will function as they would if run on a “real” computer, even though the applications are running at least partially indirectly, that is via the guest OS 220 and virtual processor(s). Executable files will be accessed by the guest OS from the virtual disk 240 or virtual memory 230, which will be portions of the actual physical disk 140 or memory 130 allocated to that VM. Once an application is installed within the VM, the guest OS retrieves files from the virtual disk just as if the files had been pre-stored as the result of a conventional installation of the application. The design and operation of virtual machines are well known in the field of computer science.
Some interface is generally required between the guest software within a VM and the various hardware components and devices in the underlying hardware platform. This interface—which may be referred to generally as “virtualization software”—may include one or more software components and/or layers, possibly including one or more of the software components known in the field of virtual machine technology as “virtual machine monitors” (VMMs), “hypervisors,” or virtualization “kernels.” Because virtualization terminology has evolved over time and has not yet become fully standardized, these terms do not always provide clear distinctions between the software layers and components to which they refer. For example, “hypervisor” is often used to describe both a VMM and a kernel together, either as separate but cooperating components or with one or more VMMs incorporated wholly or partially into the kernel itself, which will be the meaning of hypervisor as used herein; however, “hypervisor” is sometimes used instead to mean some variant of a VMM alone, which interfaces with some other software layer(s) or component(s) to support the virtualization. Moreover, in some systems, some virtualization code is included in at least one “superior” VM to facilitate the operations of other VMs. Furthermore, specific software support for VMs may be included in the host OS itself. Unless otherwise indicated, the invention described below may be used in virtualized computer systems having any type or configuration of virtualization software.
Moreover, FIG. 1 shows virtual machine monitors that appear as separate entities from other components of the virtualization software. Furthermore, some software components used to implement one illustrated embodiment of the invention are shown and described as being within a “virtualization layer” located logically between all virtual machines and the underlying hardware platform and/or system-level host software. This virtualization layer can be considered part of the overall virtualization software, although it would be possible to implement at least part of this layer in specialized hardware. The illustrated embodiments are given only for the sake of simplicity and clarity and by way of illustration—as mentioned above, the distinctions are not always so clear-cut. Again, unless otherwise indicated or apparent from the description, it is to be assumed that the invention can be implemented anywhere within the overall structure of the virtualization software, and even in systems that provide specific hardware support for virtualization.
The various virtualized hardware components in the VM, such as the virtual CPU(s) 210-0, 210-1, . . . , 210-m, the virtual memory 230, the virtual disk 240, and the virtual device(s) 270, are shown as being part of the VM 200 for the sake of conceptual simplicity. In actuality, these “components” are usually implemented as software emulations 330 included in a VMM 300. One advantage of such an arrangement is that the VMM may (but need not) be set up to expose “generic” devices, which facilitate VM migration and hardware platform-independence.
Different systems may implement virtualization to different degrees—“virtualization” generally relates to a spectrum of definitions rather than to a bright line, and often reflects a design choice with respect to a trade-off between speed and efficiency on the one hand and isolation and universality on the other hand. For example, “full virtualization” is sometimes used to denote a system in which no software components of any form are included in the guest other than those that would be found in a non-virtualized computer; thus, the guest OS could be an off-the-shelf, commercially available OS with no components included specifically to support use in a virtualized environment.
In contrast, another concept, which has yet to achieve a universally accepted definition, is that of “para-virtualization.” As the name implies, a “para-virtualized” system is not “fully” virtualized, but rather the guest is configured in some way to provide certain features that facilitate virtualization. For example, the guest in some para-virtualized systems is designed to avoid hard-to-virtualize operations and configurations, such as by avoiding certain privileged instructions, certain memory address ranges, etc. As another example, many para-virtualized systems include an interface within the guest that enables explicit calls to other components of the virtualization software.
For some, para-virtualization implies that the guest OS (in particular, its kernel) is specifically designed to support such an interface. According to this view, having, for example, an off-the-shelf version of Microsoft Windows XP™ as the guest OS would not be consistent with the notion of para-virtualization. Others define para-virtualization more broadly to include any guest OS with any code that is specifically intended to provide information directly to any other component of the virtualization software. According to this view, loading a module such as a driver designed to communicate with other virtualization components renders the system para-virtualized, even if the guest OS as such is an off-the-shelf, commercially available OS not specifically designed to support a virtualized computer system. Unless otherwise indicated or apparent, this invention is not restricted to use in systems with any particular “degree” of virtualization and is not to be limited to any particular notion of full or partial (“para-”) virtualization.
In addition to the sometimes fuzzy distinction between full and partial (para-) virtualization, two arrangements of intermediate system-level software layer(s) are in general use—a “hosted” configuration and a non-hosted configuration (which is shown in FIG. 1). In a hosted virtualized computer system, an existing, general-purpose operating system forms a “host” OS that is used to perform certain input/output (I/O) operations, alongside and sometimes at the request of the VMM. The Workstation product of VMware, Inc., of Palo Alto, Calif., is an example of a hosted, virtualized computer system, which is also explained in U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,847 (Bugnion, et al., “System and Method for Virtualizing Computer Systems,” 17 Dec. 2002).
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in many cases, it may be beneficial to deploy VMMs on top of a software layer—a kernel 600—constructed specifically to provide efficient support for the VMs. This configuration is frequently referred to as being “non-hosted.” Compared with a system in which VMMs run directly on the hardware platform, use of a kernel offers greater modularity and facilitates provision of services (for example, resource management) that extend across multiple virtual machines. Compared with a hosted deployment, a kernel may offer greater performance because it can be co-developed with the VMM and be optimized for the characteristics of a workload consisting primarily of VMs/VMMs. The kernel 600 also handles any other applications running on it that can be separately scheduled, as well as a console operating system that, in some architectures, is used to boot the system and facilitate certain user interactions with the virtualization software.
Note that the kernel 600 is not the same as the kernel that will be within the guest OS 220—as is well known, every operating system has its own kernel. Note also that the kernel 600 is part of the “host” platform of the VM/VMM as defined above even though the configuration shown in FIG. 1 is commonly termed “non-hosted;” moreover, the kernel may be both part of the host and part of the virtualization software or “hypervisor.” The difference in terminology is one of perspective and definitions that are still evolving in the art of virtualization.
In order to more efficiently utilize memory resources in a computer system, virtual memory is often used. For example, FIG. 2 illustrates virtual memory management and address mapping functions performed by the VMM 300 and various other components of a virtualized computer system. The guest OS 220 generates a guest OS page table 292. The guest OS page table 292 contains mappings from GVPNs (Guest Virtual Page Numbers) to GPPNs (Guest Physical Page Numbers) to enable translations from “guest virtual addresses” to “guest physical addresses.” Suppose that a guest application 260 attempts to access a memory location having a first GVPN, and that the guest OS 220 has specified in the guest OS page table 292 that the first GVPN is backed by what it believes to be a physical memory page having a first GPPN. The mapping from the first GVPN to the first GPPN is used by the virtual system hardware 201. A memory management module 350 translates the first GPPN into a corresponding hardware page number PPN (Physical Page Number), say a first PPN, which can be used to address the hardware memory to access “machine addresses.” Note that in some literature involving virtualized systems, GVPNs, GPPNs, VPNs and PPNs are sometimes referred to as “VPNs,” “PPNs,” “VPNs” and “MPNs,” respectively, where “MPN” means “machine page number,” that is, the page number used to address the hardware memory. The problem is, though, that “VPN” is then used to mean the virtual page number in both the guest and host contexts, and one must always be aware of the current context to avoid confusion. Regardless of notation, however, the intermediate GPPN PPN mapping performed by the VMM is transparent to the guest system. The memory management module 350 creates a shadow page table 392, and inserts a translation into the shadow page table 392 mapping the first GVPN to the first PPN. This mapping from the first GVPN to the first PPN is used by the system hardware 100 to access the actual hardware storage device that is backing up the GVPN, and is also loaded into the TLB (Translation Look-Aside Buffer) 194 to cache the GVPN to PPN mapping for future memory access.
FIG. 3 illustrates a first plurality of VMs 200-1, 200-2, 200-3 and VMMs 300-1, 300-2, 300-3 transmitting network frames to a second plurality of network interface cards (NICs) 172-1, 172-2, 172-3 of the system hardware 100 through a virtual switch 602. Guest operating systems 220 (not shown in FIG. 3), each running on one of the VMs 200-1, 200-2, 200-3, in association with the VMMs 300-1, 300-2, 300-3, transmit network frames to the NICs 172-1, 172-2, 172-3 through the virtual switch 602 of the kernel 600. The virtual switch 602 determines how and where to route the network frames transmitted from the VMs/VMMs to the NICs.
Network frames sent from a guest OS 220 to the NICs do not have to be “copied” to the NICs 172-1, 172-2, 172-3. Rather, the NICs 172-1, 172-2, 172-3 could simply DMA (Direct Memory Access) the network frames from whichever memory location the guest OS 220 has placed them. To DMA the network frames, the NICs 172-1, 172-2, 172-3 would need to have the machine addresses of the memory locations at which the network frames are placed, in order to access the network frames. Avoiding data copying in the path of transmitting the network frames significantly improves the performance of the guest OS 220.
However, there are challenges associated with avoiding data copying when transmitting the network frames to the NICs 172-1, 172-2, 172-3 through the virtual switch 602. Specifically, the VMMs 300-1, 300-2, 300-3 and the virtual switch 602 should determine from the data in the network frames whether the frame is to be sent over to the NICs 172-1, 172-2, 172-3 or whether its destination is merely the local virtual network. As a result, in one conventional technique, some address mapping between guest physical addresses, hypervisor virtual addresses, and machine addresses associated with the network frames is performed to determine the destination of the network frame. Note that the “hypervisor virtual address” is the virtual address used by virtualization software such as the hypervisor or kernel 600, and is distinct and different from the guest virtual address used by the guest OS 220.
In another conventional technique, the cost of the repeated address mapping is avoided by allocating a set of transmit buffers between the VMs and the VMMs with pre-translated address mappings and storing the network frames temporarily until the virtual network interface devices in the VMMs sends the network frames to the virtual switch 602. However, use of the transmit buffers require copying the network frame to the transmit buffers, which is also computationally costly to the guest OS.
Therefore, there is a need for a technique of transmitting network frames that can avoid costly address translation and costly copying of the network frame data to the transmit buffers at the same time.